Andor
Andor was an inhabited planet. By the late 24th century, this Federation world was considered to be of comparable strategic importance as Berengaria, and even perhaps Earth. ( ). An array of subspace relay stations linked it to Rigel. ( , okudagram) Location In 2293, the location of Andor in the Milky Way Galaxy was labeled in the star chart The Explored Galaxy, which was on display in James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , okudagram) In 2366, in an alternate timeline, during the , the location of Andor was labeled on a tactical situation monitor in the ready room aboard the . ( , okudagram) In 2367, the location of Andor was labeled on a tactical situation monitor in Captain Benjamin Maxwell's ready room on the . ( , okudagram) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Andor in "The Explored Galaxy" star chart File:Benjamin Maxwells tactical monitor.jpg|The location of Andor on the tactical situation monitor |According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pp. 36 & 52; "United Federation of Planets I"), Andor was the eighth planet in the Andoria (Procyon, or Alpha Canis Minoris) system, a system located in the Beta Quadrant. Its moon Andoria was depicted as an Earth-like planet.|According to the more recent Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), Andoria was the first moon in Andor's system. The gas giant Andor was the eighth planet in the Andoria (Procyon) system. The depiction of Andoria was closer to its appearance in "The Aenar".}} History In the 24th century, Andor was the location of the Andorian Agricultural Ministry as well as a Federation embassy. ( ) Sometime before 2363, Lisa Cusak, as a junior officer, was assigned as an attaché to the Federation embassy on Andor. She met an Andorian civilian who worked at the Andorian Agricultural Ministry. The two ended up dating for six years. ( ) In 2364, Federation starships and were ordered to recertify the Andor/Rigel link of subspace relay stations. ( , okudagram) In 2373, Kai Winn rhetorically asked Captain Benjamin Sisko if the Federation would be willing to sacrifice Andor, Vulcan, Berengaria, or even Earth to protect Bajor from the Dominion, if necessary. ( ) In 2374, one of numerous suggestions that Worf offered up for his honeymoon with Jadzia was a mountain climbing expedition on Andor. ( ) Later that year, after the Dominion invaded and conquered Betazed in 2374, they were in a position to threaten Vulcan, Andor, Tellar, and Alpha Centauri. ( ) In 2375, viewscreens on Deep Space 9's Promenade and Replimat advertised speedy trips to "scenic Andor" on the latest warp ships. ( ) Mirror universe In the mirror universe, Andor was a dominion of the Terran Empire by 2256, when Terran emperor held the title Regina Andor. ( ) Appendices See also * Andor Environment Ward * Andoria * Andoria Prime * Andorian system Background information intended to represent Andor]] "an-DOOR" was the pronunciation for this planet's name from the script pronunciation guide for "In the Cards". In s season 4 DVD, writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens have said the establishment of Andor as a gas giant and the Andorian homeworld, Andoria, as a moon orbiting Andor was devised to help explain the contradiction of why both names "Andor" and "Andoria" have been used interchangeably. This would, however, seem to contradict Worf's claim in that Andor has mountains. Furthermore are Michael and Denise Okuda stating, that Andor and Andoria are the same and Andor was the term used on . ( , text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) According to the script of , there were two Andorian moons. However, this was later changed to two Teneebian moons for the filming of the episode. A newspaper article (It's Federation Day!) in the Picard family album, created for , suggests that a "Sarahd of Andor" was the Andorian representative present at the forming of the Federation in 2161, though the clipping was not seen on screen and is not considered canon. Reference material The identifies the gas giant as Andor. Both and the Star Trek Encyclopedia state that "Andor" was a name which was used interchangeably with Andoria for the Andorian homeworld. The former source does not name the gas giant. According to the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual and The Worlds of the Federation, Andor was the eighth planet in the Epsilon Indi system. It was called "Fesoan" by its natives. In the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual and in Star Trek Maps, Andor was referred to as the Andorian homeworld. According to the RPG sourcebook Planets of the UFP, Andor was the fifth planet orbiting the star Kuy'va. According to Star Trek: Star Charts, Andor was the capital city of Andoria, which was a class M planet. According to Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), "Andor" was an alternative name for Andoria (as was "Procyon VIIIA") but was also a J-class gas giant, of which Andoria was a moon. , the primary of the Andorian system, was located in the Alpha Quadrant on a star chart seen in the episode . Apocrypha In Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume One, Thirishar ch'Thane and Prynn Tenmei note the differences between the names "Andor" and "Andoria". While Tenmei grew up thinking of ch'Thane's homeworld as "Andoria", ch'Thane grew up knowing it as "Andor". Conversely, ch'Thane grew up thinking of Tenmei's homeworld as "Terra", only to discover that Terrans call it "Earth". In the novel Lost Souls, much of Andor was devastated by the Borg in 2381. The following year, Andor seceded from the Federation in Paths of Disharmony, although it was later readmitted as a result of the events of Star Trek: The Fall. External link * ja:アンドア Category:Planets Category:Deleted and unused material in background